1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control device for a motorcycle. More specifically, to a transmission control device for a motorcycle wherein in a motorcycle incorporating an automatic transmission, an automatic gear shifting is effected to permit the starting of the motorcycle only when the rider is seated.
2. Description of Background Art
A control device is known wherein the engine is started on the condition that a rider is sitting on a seat provided to the vehicle. For example, JP-U No. 12-133929 proposes an operational control device for a riding working machine, which stops the engine when an unseated state has continued for a set period of time or more, and maintains the engine in a stopped state until a startup standby state is reached, for example, when the transmission is in the neutral state and a PTO clutch is in a disengaged state. Further, JP-U NO. H5-32079 proposes a shift lever lock device for an automatic transmission, which locks the shift lever in the neutral position when the shift lever is in the neutral position and the rider is not seated on the rider seat.
In the case of the operation control device described in P-U No. 2-133929, the engine is stopped when a set period of time has elapsed after the rider moves away from the vehicle, so it is required to start the engine again every time the vehicle restarts. Further, with the device described in JP-U NO. H5-32079, he shift lever is locked when, for example, a motorcycle is stopped at an intersection by placing the shift lever into the neutral position, and the rider raises himself/herself from the seat. In this case, to restart the motorcycle, it is required to release the lock, and shift the shift lever into the drive range.